


Vacations Provide Second Chances

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chronic Illness, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Vlad was always going break, eventually. Because somethings, are just inevitable.





	Vacations Provide Second Chances

As soon as Danny opens the door his smile drops to a harsh frown, “what do you want, Vlad?”. Danny’s not sure what to make of Vlad’s smile actually seeming soft and genuine, though he does find it a bit sad that friendliness looks out of place on the villainous halfa’s face. 

“Relax, Daniel. I don’t exist to sour your mood”, Vlad sighs as Danny rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, “I’m here to invite you on a trip. With me. A mutual vacation if you will”. 

Danny glares incredulously at Vlad, the fact that Vlad doesn’t gloat over that and hasn’t insulted him yet, tells Danny Vlad’s serious here. “What’s your plot this time, old man. And what? Not inviting my mom?”, Danny crosses his arms and glares a bit harder; but gets thrown off guard when Vlad sighs and looks almost...sad? 

Vlad shakes his head slightly, “no, just us and no schemes. Just the two halfa’s taking a needed break from everything. Fights, schemes, lying, being the hero, being the villain”. Vlad knows stagnation doesn’t do anyone any good, and he’s been stagnant for a long time, and young Daniel has fallen into it himself. Contemplating the routine of it all and the future had brought him to this idea. Thinking back to a place he used to haunt, “I know you have no reason to believe me, Daniel. But this is no farce, there’s a place I used to go, that I’d like to again”. 

Danny can practically read the words, “just not alone”, on Vlad’s face; that’s more than enough to remind him of future Vlad. Studying Vlad’s face, and finding that it really is genuine. That’s one thing about Vlad, the guy’s actually fairly easy to read. Tilting his head down and sighing before muttering to himself, “second chances, Fenton. Second chances”. Tilting his head up to the older halfa, “this doesn’t make us family, but alright, you weird frootloop”. 

Vlad gives him a strong nod, he knows his pleasure is palpable to the boy. Even if he did want Daniel as a son, it was more than obvious that was never going to happen now. And Vlad’s starting to think that just might be best, they didn’t run in the same circles at all. Heck, their circles didn’t even overlap except when they inserted themselves into each other’s lives. All that bound them was species, a lonely species of two; and Vlad was done being lonely. 

Tilting his head backwards and nodding his head in the direction of Amity Park’s mall, “when you’re ready, I’ll be waiting. I’m sure you can figure out what car is mine”.

Danny shakes his head, a little weirded out, as Vlad takes his leave. Closing the door softly and muttering at it, “something's up with him, but for once, I don’t think it’s bad”. Turning back around and heading to his room, knowing full well that Vlad knew no one else was home right now. 

He didn’t exactly know what to pack, so he went with the general stereotypical shit. Groaning a bit, as he realises it was probably pretty dumb to agree to go to some unknown place with his arch enemy. Heck, it was kind of dumb to do that with his own family. So, of course, he makes sure to pack anti-ghost crap, who knows what might happen. 

Zipping the bag closed, before walking over and resting his arms on his windowsill, “it really would be nice to be gone and not worry about this place for a bit. Well, ok, I’m still gonna worry”, sighing, “I’ll have to find Red. Should at least give that stupidly determined hunter a heads up”. Plus, Danny knew she’d actually would be worried if Phantom just up and disappeared; even if she wouldn’t admit it to his face. 

Transforming and flying out the window, eventually coming to perch himself on her opened windowsill. Chuckling as she spins around, ghost scanner going off, “relax, it’s just me. Your friendly neighbourhood dead man”. Valerie shakes her head but smiles at the sight of him, he’s glad they’re on good terms now; especially with his friends and Jazz all being off at university. Though he’s got a suspicion she’s being more than just friendly to him nowadays. 

“What’s up Phantom?”

“Oh just making your life more hectic”, Danny shrugs good-naturedly, “gonna be out of town for a bit. So the ghosties are all yours for a while”. Valerie looks torn between liking that and being annoyed, “for how long and when you leaving?”. Danny shrugs again, “no clue actually, and I’m leaving pretty well immediately”. 

“Of course you’d have no clue, you really are quite a mess, you know that?”, both of them snicker, because really, they’re both messes. “Always, Red, always”, both them smile as Valerie walks up and pats him on the arm. “You better come back, you floating bastard”, Danny only smirks as he pushes himself off the windowsill. Two finger saluting her with a soft smile, before zipping off. 

Placing his feet back into his room and transforming before heading downstairs. Sticking his head into the kitchen and smiling at his mom. Obviously, he can’t exactly tell her the truth, his dad really was the only Fenton who wasn’t fully aware that Vlad wasn’t exactly a good person. 

“So turns out Tuck is a bit of an idiot sometimes. Sam’s already over there but he pretty well blew up his dorm room. Overloaded the speakers, don’t ask me how exactly, I’m not sure I even want to know”, both them laugh as she motions for Danny to sit down. Danny takes and eats a couple of eggs before continuing, “so now he needs the place fixed up before the dorm officials find out”. Maddie sighs, “well, I guess it would be good for you to go visit. Maybe check out the campus while you’re at it”. Danny forces down a wince at her not so subtle hint. He knows they’re disappointed with his poor schooling, especially when they all know he is damn smart. Rubbing his neck and looking away from her a little, “can’t say how long I’ll be gone. No clue just how much damage he did”. 

Danny finishes the rest of his food and does indeed notice that his mom’s smile is a bit forced. He’d like to think that was because of him not being at home for a while, but he knows it’s more likely because he avoided the topic of him going back to school. It did make it kind of obvious that he didn’t intend to, and how could he? He didn’t have the time. Maybe if there was a university in Amity he could, and sure there was online programs. But he knew himself well enough to know he’d put it off unless forced otherwise. Smiling apologetically at his mom before heading up to his room. 

He’s not surprised his dad’s up from the lab, as Danny comes down the stairs with his bag in tow. Talking as he hugs them, “don’t worry about a ride, got one already”. Danny both likes and hates how they don’t push him for more information. Knowing full well they once would have, as he heads out the door. 

Danny shakes his head at the dark purple Bugatti Chiron, which a few other people are also either staring or glancing at. Muttering, “I don’t think that man even knows what subtle is”. Before approaching the side of the car, with the door popping open before he even gets there. 

Sticking his head inside, “is this even road trip worthy?”. Vlad rolls his eyes, “the best one for it”, sticking his thumb towards the back of the car, “just climb in and phase your stuff into the trunk. Blackout tint is very useful”. Danny shakes his head but does just that. That was one thing he missed about there being no one in Amity who knew about him, getting to use his powers liberally around other people. 

Daniel can’t help but glance around the fancy car which Vlad smiles pridefully about as he drives off, if Daniel was a more shallow person Vlad might have been able to obtain him with his wealth alone. Vlad still found it odd that his wealth didn’t even slightly coax the boy, especially when he was younger; children tend to be more narcissistic. 

It doesn’t take long for the two to settle into silence, but both of them are surprised to find that it’s a rather comfortable kind of quite. Danny smiles a bit sadly as he looks out the window, spotting a couple making out while taking selfies. Sure, he’d had his romantic stints but dating a hero wasn’t really the safest thing for anyone to do, without even throwing in the whole secret double life thing; secrets and romance didn’t really coexist well. Though he wouldn’t say no if asked, he’d just never be the one to do the asking.

Vlad side-eyes him, easily catching the expression and what brought it about. “Love isn’t something that’s come easy to either of us, has it”, Vlad’s never really had more than the odd one-nighter or single date. He still wanted Maddie of course, he’d just sort of...given up. It’s not that he’d moved on though, just stopped trying. That was almost worse sometimes, but he’d set his mind on that being the past now. 

Normally, Danny would make some joke about the guy wanting to get with his mother again, but the slight resigned sadness in Vlad’s voice didn’t really call for that. Plus, Vlad wasn’t exactly wrong, “hiding yourself doesn’t beget affections”. Vlad blinks a bit, caught slightly off guard, “I forget you’re not a little child sometimes”. Danny snorts at that, “what? You think only kids want to play the hero?”, waving his hand at Vlad, “besides, I’ve been more grown-up than most adults for years”. 

“Yeah, that’ll happen when you insist on fighting every battle and willingly yank every single responsibility on yourself”, Vlad shakes his head, Daniel instantly taking up the mantle for town protector really did shine a light on how utterly special he was. Nearly everyone, especially kids, would use power for personal gain; Daniel did the exact opposite. It was something Vlad himself had never even considered doing, maybe if he had he’d be in a different place. But he does also understand why Daniel did what he did, “power gives people the ability to act. The access to all the options. In a way, I don’t think it’s possible to not grow up some when becoming able to do what others can not even fathom”. Vlad knew he had grown up some too, sure he’d already been an adult but to say he had been mature would be bullshit. He’d just grown cold and weathered, rather than protective and boisterous. 

Danny shakes his head, “and you had the option to be good, to help. Yet you didn’t”. Danny’s a bit thrown that Vlad nods and doesn’t even argue about that. Danny’s almost worried that means that Vlad has accepted the role of villain, which while the man’s actions were definitely villainous, he didn’t expect or even want him to actually fall into the role in genuine. He was the bad guy for sure, and Danny did see him as his enemy and villain, but he was just a man abusing his powers and with a broken moral compass. Frowning more as Vlad responds, “I never once considered it”. 

“Well, you could. You did once, you could again”, Danny’s got a suspicion that his actions towards the older halfa have been pushing him further into the role of villain. After all, future Vlad was free of good guy Danny. He was left alone, sure he also lost his powers and the chance at his mom; but maybe all he needed was a friendly, not combative, push in the right direction. Maybe this little trip was a backhanded way off asking for exactly that. He had pretty well asked to not be enemies for a while, a vacation from being foes. And it’s not like Danny couldn’t do that, sure Vlad has done way worse than his other foes, but he literally was their friend at least one day a year. 

Vlad is flat out confused by that response, having never know himself to ever play a helpful role to anyone other than himself; especially not up to Daniel standards. Sure he’d fought beside Daniel before, but that had been part of a scheme; and he knew Daniel knew that now. Giving Daniel a quizzical glance, “when was this “once”? I know you would not make that up simply to make an honest man of me. There may be a lot between us, but lies isn’t one of them”. Vlad knows full well Daniel lies, and lies a lot, to pretty well everyone around him. But one thing all the tv shows get right, is that arch enemies know each other intimately well.

Danny knows Vlad’s right on that, there’s a good chance Vlad knows him better than his friends actually do; partly because of spying though. But this, this is something Danny never talks about; does a lot of thinking on it though. Chuckling at the man’s confusion, “it was after my family and friends died, and you lost your powers. I still remember your words, “ten years without ghost powers, gave me the chance to see what a fool I had been”, though I still wouldn’t have called you a “good guy”. Just willing to do the right thing, even when presented with the, far easier to do, bad option”. 

Vlad coughs and does have a hard time not jerking the steering wheel, he has no knowledge of this but he knows Daniel wouldn’t make something like anyone dying up. “I think an explanation might be in order for that”, glancing at Daniel as he chuckles with a bit of a frown. He shakes his head, “I’m not sure it really can be. Time travel and literally cheating the timestream makes things complicated. Simply put, they were supposed to die when I was fourteen. You would have adopted me but in a misguided attempt to make me happy, you tore out my humanity. As you told me, “no more human emotions to drag you down””. 

Danny pauses as Vlad just pulls over on the side of the road, “Daniel, that seems like an extreme plan even for me. While I’m not about to claim to possess having limits I won’t cross, that is a bit much”. Danny shrugs, “you were the one who told me what you did, it’s completely possible you lied or omitted stuff. One thing I know you omitted was how exactly my human half died. You separated my human from my ghost basically. And I the same to you. You then told me our ghost halfs fused into one but that was a lie, found out later that my ghost half had actually basically absorbed or consumed yours. Taking all your power and destroying Plasmius. And this is were I mention my ghost half went pretty well insane”. Vlad doesn’t even attempt to cover up his shock as Danny shakes his head and chuckles hollowly, “turns out removing someone humanity, which even ghosts have, effectively obliterates their morals and renders them callous”. 

Vlad blinks a bit realising Daniel’s basically saying he became evil, that Vlad had actually successfully corrupted the young halfa once. At one point in time he might have felt pride over that, but now he likes Daniel the way he is. He actually doesn’t really want to know what actually gave him the idea or even desire to tear out anyone’s humanity. “Callous is never something I’ve wanted you to be. Use your powers for personal gain and status, sure; but I never looked to make you cold or uncaring”, Vlad feels almost bad at Daniel seeming slightly surprised at that. 

Danny turns to Vlad, “sometimes I wonder. But I can read honesty on you pretty damn easily. Can’t say I’m too surprised though, you may not be good but you’re not evil. Dan made that so clear”, shaking his head and closing his eyes, “meeting real evil makes it easy to tell when someone isn’t evil”. 

Vlad’s genuinely startled that Daniel doesn’t actually view him as evil, “so you do not believe me a monster?”. Daniel shakes his head almost aggressively, “no, just morally corrupt and selfish”.

Danny’s torn between pride and guilt at the small smile he catches on the old man’s face. It’s officially obvious to Danny that he’s sort of pushed Vlad into the role of a villain. That the way Vlad thought he was viewed likely made him view himself that way, thus accepting more and more bad behaviour. Thinking that was what was expected of him, so why bother changing? Vlad turns back to him, “then what must this “Dan”, whom I’ve never heard of, have done for you to call him evil. When, with all I’ve done, you won’t deem me such?”. 

Vlad still has the car parked, as he’s sure this man must have done something truly bad. Maybe crossed a line that even Vlad wouldn’t, and Vlad can only think of a handful he wouldn’t cross. “Dan is short for Danny or Daniel. Dan Phantom. He’s what became of that callous full ghost me. I met him ten years after the whole humanity torn out thing, by time travelling into the future. See the Observants wanted me destroyed before my family and whatnot died, so that me getting my humanity torn out would never happen. Had to flee into the future to avoid that”. Now Vlad is both impressed and shocked, though he hides it well, “they only get involved in rather extreme things. They’ve never even meddled with my affairs”. 

Danny nods, “indeed and Dan earned it. Their description of him, as I was told, was “the most evil and powerful ghost to ever exist”. And he lived up to that, by killing off nearly all of humanity and ghosts, destroying every city and lair, and then going back in time to make sure my family and friends died so I would become him. Eventually, he would have killed and destroyed everything”. 

Vlad stares at him, he knew full well Daniel was more than just powerful but for him to cross that line, one that Vlad himself wouldn’t even consider getting close to, was one part baffling and one part horrifying. Add in mortifying, since Vlad was, in a sense, responsible. He more than just corrupted Daniel, he made a literal monster. 

Vlad opts to just drive, focusing on the road rather than his brain trying to picture Daniel actually killing someone. But then blinking with genuine worry at realising Daniel probably did witness himself killing, “to know you could be capable of that and actually witnessing it, must have been more than just unpleasant”. Daniel nods, “to say traumatising would be putting it mildly. But the warning and message was damn clear, plus I made an amazing friend out of ClockWork due to it”. Vlad can’t help but smirk at that, he did wonder exactly how Daniel had met the enigmatic time ghost. Vlad’s rather glad life hasn’t tried to teach him “lessons” in such a manner, but judging by how he’s ended up, he probably could have used them. Shaking his head a bit sadly, “well, at least that unpleasant “message” is behind you. You being good to a fault, unbearably so at times, makes much more sense”. 

Danny sighs, honestly wishing it actually was behind him, “Dan exists outside of time and could very well escape his prison and show up, in the here and now. I couldn’t beat him last time and he couldn’t kill me then. Now he could, and would”. Vlad jerks the wheel a bit, making his displeasure and worry very palpable to Danny before he even responds, “if you didn’t defeat him, then how? And I don’t want the world destroyed, arch enemies or not, I would help you fight him”. Danny already knows that but he also knows Vlad is the weaker halfa, “ClockWork cheated and it’s my fight to fight”.

“You are a self-sacrificial idiot”

“We’ve all got our downfalls. Mine gets me hurt a lot, yours gets others hurt. I think I prefer mine”, Danny doesn’t care what Vlad thinks, what he does hurts people; including people Vlad doesn’t want to get hurt. 

The two settle back into silence, not quite as comfortable but more in each other's bubbles. Until Vlad turns the car intangible and invisible, careening off into some trees. Danny raises an eyebrow, “so this is a sneaky place is it? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Weird trees though”. Vlad thought the same when he first spotted the faintly glowing trees, it’s why he checked this place out. And asking around the nearby town afterwards had revealed that no one else could see the glow; it seemed to be a ghost thing. Vlad nods, “closer to restricted than sneaky. Restricted in a ghosts only kind of way, half ghosts included”. 

“Well, that explains why you invited me”, Danny gives a goofy grin to show he’s making a bit of a joke. He knew full well that Vlad didn’t hate him, or even dislike him. If it wasn’t for the enemies thing, and Vlad’s general behaviour, they’d probably be friends. Danny can’t even say he hates Vlad, though dislike is a bit of an understatement. Well, at least it was. Vlad could very well have invited any ghost, but it’s pretty obvious to Danny that Vlad views them beneath him or as lackies. Plus, Vlad wasn’t exactly well-liked by any ghost; even the ones that worked for him. His lack of getting invited to any Christmas truce parties made that extremely obvious. No friends in the ghost zone and no friends in the human realm, Danny can’t help but find that a lonely thing. 

“I never do anything with such simple reason, Daniel. As you know”, Vlad can tell by Daniels smirk that he does indeed know. Vlad Parks the car far enough away to not disturb the place, he doesn’t even have to tell Daniel to get out; as both of them phase out the doors, neither bothering with actually opening them. That’s one thing he has noticed as he’d watched Daniel, he’s incredibly liberal and comfortable with his powers. They really are part of him as a person, not just tools like they are for Vlad. If Vlad’s honest, Daniel is much more of a ghost that he is. And seeing that made him think, think about how he viewed himself as a halfa. Realising he didn’t really see himself as half ghost, rather a human with ghost powers at his disposal. 

Vlad walks through the barrier and pushes aside some of the tall grass, thoroughly amused at Daniel’s awareness of the barrier and then his barely hidden wonder. 

Danny speaks as he takes in the black rock hot springs, neon green water that fizzes with the steam coming off a pale green and purple. Watching the colours swirl together, “wow Vlad, you aren’t capable of basic are you?”. Even if he’s bugging the guy, the place is pretty and smells nice. However, swimming trunks was not something he packed; and you can’t really do hot springs without actually getting in. Vlad apparently knew he wouldn’t though, as a pair identical to the ones he already owns smacks him in the face. Turning his head to Vlad and not even bothering to remove the offending garment, “see this, this is why you get called a creep”. 

Danny’s at first very concerned that Vlad doesn’t even appear to be holding his own swimwear, but then shakes his head, “there’s no way swim trunks are comfortable under dress pants”. Vlad shrugs as he tosses his clothing over a tree branch. Danny shakes his head before invisibly slipping behind a tree to change. Sticking his head back around, he can’t help but smirk and raise an eyebrow at Vlad; who’s sitting in the water with his head and arms laying on the edge, eyes closed and blatantly relaxed. Danny tries to think of any time he’s actually seen the prideful man not stiff or without proper posture. At one time Danny would have thought it was just part of the rich act or his pride, but he knew now that it was part of Vlad’s self-worth. 

Dipping his fingers in and promptly realising why Vlad, or any ghost, would want to come here. It has an intensely relaxing and soothing feel, the thickness was like that of liquified comfy blankets, combined with the smell of lavender and eucalyptus. Slipping in as he decides it’s definitely safe to do so, quickly feeling any stiffness or sore bruising pretty well disappearing, “healing springs? That’s a hell of a find Vladdie”. It was like aromatherapy combined with fine bath oils, all contained in a stone hot tub. 

Vlad nods, he pretty well lounged around here like a cat for well over a month when he first found it. Why wouldn’t he? He didn’t exactly have anywhere to go or anyone to see. Even after that he rarely stayed away long, until the pull of wealth and seeing Maddie’s name in a paper. “This place was basically my haunt back in the day, you can see why. No one else really comes here though and while ghosts are quite content with their solitary lairs, I’m more of a human”. 

Danny definitely gets why, though it’s clear this place wasn’t ever anyone’s lair. Which he does find kind of odd with how nice it is, “what does no ghost know of this? And never would have taken you for speeding you time or days lounging. Now fencing I could see”. Vlad laughs lightly, “to ghosts it’s just like a regular hot tub, like the ones in the ghost zone. This effect is a halfa thing and what do you take me for? Lex Luther?”. Danny makes a mock shocked expression, “did you just make a genuine joke? And you’re hardly different. Filthy rich philanthropist, owning massive corporations, intelligent, scheming, overly well dressed, engineering gadgets. And that’s not even mentioning being the arch enemy of an overpowered golden boy who lives the double life of an average jo; who’s two forms look borderline identical. Seriously, people are blind”.

Vlad chuckles, Daniel’s got a point there, “I’m not powerless though. And world domination is not in any of my playbooks. Though yeah, it’s rather absurd none have figured you out. But even I didn’t consider Phantom being a halfa when we first met, and I am one. Even with the near identical look and showing up at the same time”. Daniel nods but scrunches up his eyebrows, as he submerges everything but his neck and head, which he leans back against the stone, “like I said, you’re not really evil and I guess. You said you were more of a human earlier, do you not really view yourself half and half?”. 

“Never did. My powers were, and are, just tools at my disposal. Like owning a gun, just better”, Danny’s a little thrown by that, a gun was something separate for your own body. It didn’t change your genetics and didn’t give you a new body. To Danny, seeing himself as equally both was just obvious. “Well, that’s something else we differ on. Half and half is what I am. My powers are simply me, not tools. Phantoms me, not some anonymous mask I can wear. Though I guess my lifestyle does favour my more ghostly activities”. 

Now it’s Vlad’s turn to be a bit surprised, “could be because you’ve basically grown up this way. I already had life figured out and was grown, this threw a wrench in everything. But I can say leaning more ghost makes very little sense to me, you were still human first”. Vlad’s not sure what to make of Daniel’s loose shrug, “I viewed my self equal parts from the beginning really. Though my life didn’t start being more ghostly till I plopped myself into the role of Amity’s protector/ghost fighter. What I do is simply what I’m meant to do, just so happens to be a more ghost thing to do”, shrugging again, “you got a wrench, I got gift wrapped purpose”. 

“I guess you were meant to be a halfa, I just stumbled on it”, Danny gets why Vlad’s frowning a bit, Danny viewing himself as both is pretty well proof of how comfortable and ok with what he is, that he is. Vlad’s lack of that shows he’s really not, he’s used to it rather than content with it. And Danny’s seen how Vlad would really be better off without it, Danny knows that he personally wouldn’t be. But he does chuckle a little, “I’m the one who stumbled on it, literally. You face planted”. Vlad shoves Danny’s head into the water, “can you ever resist a death joke?”. 

Danny just goes with it and lays down under the water, “nope. It’s my hero trope”, chuckling at the confusion on Vlad’s face, “what? You can’t breathe underwater? Or have you just never tried”. Flat out laughing at Vlad scrunching up his eyebrows, making it very clear that he didn’t even know this was possible. Laughing even more as Vlad just ducks under and goes to sit on the bottom of one of the deeper sections. 

Vlad’s not sure if he’s more impressed or annoyed that Daniel knew something about being a halfa that he did not, Vlad was supposed to be the experienced teacher here, well if Daniel had ever let him teach anyway. Rolling his eyes at Daniel, “why would I ever intentionally try something like this? We have lungs, this shouldn’t work”. Vlad’s not sure what about that is so funny to Daniel, “we’re literal schrodingers boys! Dead and alive! Impossible by our very nature!”. Vlad blinks, have never really thought of it that way at all, “well then”. 

Danny underwater stargazes while Vlad contemplates just what other weirdness they could be capable of, and just how many Daniel had discovered. Both eventually falling asleep. 

Danny’s not exactly surprised he’s the first to wake up, getting out of the water and stretching. Looking down at his chest to promptly realise that the water didn’t just have a healing feeling, as all the bruising on his chest is gone way quicker than it should have. “Huh, well this could come in very handy next time I get mauled by Zone knows what... or who”, chuckling before zipping back to Vlad’s car and phasing out some of his snacks. 

And munching on cheezies is how Vlad finds him, when he pokes his head back out of the water. “Well, your tastes sure haven’t grown up. I’d offer up some octopops but I doubt you’d appreciate them”. Judging by Daniel’s confusion Vlad’s guess is quite right. Though Vlad does relent and eat some of the offered fake cheese food, much to Daniel’s amusement. 

The two spend most of the day in the hot spring again, Danny fully gets how someone, or some halfa really, could just stay here. It’s lazy, comfortable and all around pleasant; it’s clear that affect it both physical and mental. And it’s not hard to admit that Danny really did and does need a break from the near constant action of his daily life. Even if he knows full well he’d eventually get antsy and paranoid if he stayed too long, he’s a protector by nature and nothing about this protected anyone. 

Tilting his head back and snuggling into the grove of one of the rocks, “that still doesn’t beat flying a spaceship”. Vlad shakes his head, “you’re practically insulting yourself but not just going to university already”. Danny simply shrugs, higher education was a bit of a status symbol so Danny won’t claim to be surprised that Vlad holds value in it, “eh, I’ve got more important things to do than get some degree or human job. Phantom comes first, and jobs don’t really care for someone who runs off constantly or is bandaged up eighty percent of the time”. 

At one point Vlad would have chalked Daniel’s disregard for education up to being a child, but he wasn’t anymore and he was mature beyond his years. Vlad also knows this disregard doesn’t actually help him in life, he’s seen how unhappy and unpleasant the Fenton parents are over it; and he knows Daniel’s aware of it too. “Your family mourns over that, you know”, Daniel’s slow nod only further shows he's aware of it. 

The two sit silently for a while, Danny kicking lazily at the water finding it hard to really feel sad about much of anything here. The effect was soothing but people are meant to feel bad emotions sometimes, officially making him decide that he wouldn’t want to just stay here prolongedly. Flicking his eyes back over the Vlad as he talks, “my bridge to her, to Maddie, is pretty well butchered, isn’t it?”. Danny’s a bit shocked, wondering if Vlad’s really even considering letting go of her. “Oh yeah, though mine might be too. Too many lies and one too many let downs”, Vlad’s frown makes it clear he hasn’t really let go. 

“That’s something I’d rather not have in common. Suffering from similar strife. But I guess that’s the past”, Vlad can tell that Daniel has little to no intention of telling his family. Resting his elbows on his knees, “you’re alone in Amity now, aren’t you?”. Daniel simply shrugs, “pretty well yeah, they’ll be back of course”. 

“Don’t let yourself be alone, you won’t like where you end up”, Danny looks at Vlad curiously, with a hint of sadness. All his comments about Vlad being a lonely man were supposed to just be jokes, clearly they were a little too true. “Being close to a hero is a dangerous thing, ain’t fair to drag other people into my life. So I’ll content myself with those who know”.

Vlad points at him, “eventually they’ll be gone. I know you’re aware of halfa life spans”. Vlad’s also pretty sure it’s far more dangerous to be close to the stories “villain”, regardless of how evil or not the “hero” thought them to be. “You mean half-life spans? Yes. But there’s no way other people aren’t going to find out accidentally over the years”, sure probability is on Daniel’s side here but Vlad’s far more aware of the ineptitude of people, especially normal people. “If you’re not around anyone then no one likely will”, that’s one thing Vlad will give Daniel, the boy is terrifyingly good at keeping his secrets. 

Danny hates that he’s kind of got a point on that, the only person who’s found out without actually witnessing his accident is Jazz; and she only knows because she wouldn’t stop hounding him. No reason for someone who’s not already close to him to do that. Though Danny scrunches his eyebrows, “I’m not sure why you care. It’s not like they just recently left”. 

“I do care about you Daniel, I just had no reason to voice it before. You figure out things on your own well enough but this time I can’t be assured you will. Mentoring you was something I was going to do, whether we wound up friend or foe”, Danny’s not quite sure what to make of that. Vlad trying to give him “advice” wasn’t out of the norm, heck it was commonplace. But for it to not be rather bad or “villainous” advice, was a bit strange. Everyone has their moments he guesses, but what really gets him is Vlad sounding like he needs to say this now, “why now then? You very well could have showed up on my doorstep two years ago”. Danny kind of wishes he had, because this, this screams making amends now and turning over a new leaf maybe. Sure, it’s entirely possible Vlad might just go back to his ways after they get back, but he doesn’t think Vlad could possibly be that cold. Cold enough to disregard friendly bonding, especially with the reinforcement of being the only members of an entire species. Even if there’s also Dani, but she was a fair bit different from them. Never fully human, no traditional family, and pretty well free. And genetically she wasn’t a full person, none the less a full halfa; she was her own unique thing. Like Danny, she could be content being a one and only, Vlad clearly couldn’t.

Danny gets jolted out of his thoughts by Vlad, “I’m dying, Daniel. Messed up in the lab, messed up my bodies ectoplasm production. Permanently corrupted it, like I’ve sort of corrupted everything else”. Danny’s not sure what to say for a couple of seconds, Vlad must have more than just messed up to make something immortal no longer so. Vlad confirms that as he continues speaking, “us halfas, our ectoplasm and blood’s pretty unique. Can’t be truly replicated and doesn’t occur naturally”. Danny, speaking quietly, “I’d guess that’s why you wanted to come here, but the “permanent” tells me you knew this wouldn’t fix you”. Vlad’s nod is all the confirmation he needs, and that makes Danny realise this wasn’t him making amends, but rather him making peace to the only person who would actually hear it. Danny’s no fool, his mom wouldn’t have even considered talking like they’ve been and really, what would he have to say to her? He’d have to reveal himself for her to really understand, making that the focus of discussion and risking Danny’s secret too. Even if they were archenemies, there was an inherent respect for secret identities and Danny knows Vlad wouldn’t risk his happiness or safety in such a manner. 

Like usual Daniel knows Vlad’s ways well, though Vlad doesn't really plan to admit that he didn’t look very hard to fix himself. After he’d give up or lost so much, death was a rather easy escape to accept. There was a sort of freedom to death after all, “I guess I didn’t exactly have any intention of leaving here. Couldn’t think of a more comfortable way to go”. No fights, no schemes, no business ventures, no mansion walls or fancy suits telling the tale of his, probably bad, life choices. Instead just healing waters to ease his mind and aged body, and soothing scents to ease his bruised and battered heart. 

“So...you wanted a death buddy. That’s beyond depressing, Vladdie. And yet, oddly comical”, of course Danny will stick around however long at this point, for Vlad’s final and permanent vacation. Though he’s by no means pleased or happy about this, but this place makes the sadness and loss of it so much less pungent. And the irony of two half-dead guys chilling in a neon green hot spring while one slowly becomes more dead, adds an air of humour; especially to a guy who’s a perpetual walking dead joke.

But then an idea strikes him as he looks curiously at his own veins, flicking his eyes up to the peaceful man with his eyes closed and the hint of a smile. He’s clearly accepted this, so Danny’s not sure if voicing his idea is a good thing. But Danny will be damned if he doesn’t at least attempt to save pretty well everyone, and that right there is one of his faults, “you could, just get exchange transfusions from me. I am a universal donor after all, if you exclude having ectoplasm, but that’s half the point here. Sure, it’d have to be a constant thing if your brutalisation of your body is so permanent”. 

“That, that would probably work actually, and you really would do that, wouldn’t you? But I’m going to have to decline. I’ve put too many complications into your life already”, Vlad probably would have stumbled onto this idea himself, if he had bothered. But he was just done, done with all the wanting and taking from everyone. It just hurt him more, and them too; though he didn’t care about that nearly as much. Vlad can easily read the disappointment and determination, overshadowed by understanding, on Daniel’s face. If anyone could understand not wanting to burden someone else, it was the too-heroic-for-his-own-damn-good halfa. “Why’d you have to wait till now to follow me in being an self-sacrificial idiot”, Vlad’s not really being self-sacrificial, and he’s sure Daniel knows that. This, like everything else he’s ever done, is selfish. But he knows Daniel will somehow find a way to blame himself if he doesn’t make that clear, “it’s more that I’ve just given up. On all of it”.

“Well, I don’t do giving up”, and the Vlad Danny meet years ago didn’t give up either. But Danny knows how time can change you or beat you down, better than most do. He’s seen himself break after all, and Vlad tried to help him in his twisted and rather villainous way. Vlad didn’t exactly tend to come up with plans that actually helped people. But doing exactly that was a large part of Danny’s life, so he’ll save this damn frootloop. Though Danny doesn’t expect this will make Vlad any better of a person, maybe less actively a villain, but still morally corrupt. 

No one says anything for bit until Daniel pokes Vlad in the arm, “how about you do it anyway, come to stay in Amity, see if I can show you something new”. Vlad’s not sure whether to curse or appreciate Daniel’s determination and hero-complex. Vlad’s pretty sure he’ll wind up abusing this, or maybe he won’t; he doesn’t know. Though this does give Daniel something to lord over his head, even if he knows Daniel hasn’t and wouldn’t even consider that. He’ll literally need Daniel to survive, the ways that could be abused is utterly insane. And Vlad’s not really sure he even wants the surviving part. 

The two stare at each other for a while, Danny’s got determination in spades and will damn well take on every extra “complication”, and if he has to bore mental holes through Vlad’s head to prove it, he damn well will. Vlad sighs, “alright Daniel. You always know the right things to say nowadays don’t you?”. Danny only smiles loosely at the burnt out man heading to a not so burnt out future. Second chances, it would seem, were a key component to life; or half-life in this case. 

**End.**


End file.
